Nashira
"Destructor Nashria, the Shadow Void. She is feared even by other Darkspore on Nocturna." - HELIX ' Nashira, The Shadow Void' is a Necro Destructor from the game Darkspore, whose name was revealed on the Darkspore forum by MaxisYegg upon request. She was seen fighting Arakna at the beginning of both the Dev Diary videos. She is faced at the end of the first mission to Nocturna. In battle she appears to call on the help of Blasting Fiends. History Crogenitor Nashira had always taken death very personally—whether the death of an individual, or of a species. Indeed, Nashira had probed the most shadowy regions of the galaxy for centuries, dissecting what had caused the mass-extinctions that had turned whole planets into graveyards: comet strikes, magnetic field shifts, or explosions of neutron stars. While Nashira was able to transplant hundreds of threatened species to living worlds, the resurrection of entire ecosystems eluded her—and all other Crogenitors. ''And finally facing that failure, Nashira abandoned biogenetic research forever, and instead turned to death. Obsessively investigating the hyperdimensional realms of anti-life, Nashira concluded that every biosphere lost to galactic history could be recreated inversely--as a necrosphere. But she needed power, resources, and allies. Dismissed as dangerous and even insane by her peers, Nashira finally turned to Crogenitor Xylan, who promised her the E-DNA to drive her necrogenesis. Transfecting herself first, Nashira gained the ability to create void-zones, which she theorized could be expanded to encompass entire planets. But during the Mutation Wars, she used them to devastating effect on the battlefields of a dozen worlds. Battle Strategy Onslaught~'Upon entering her arena, HELIX will warn you of her presence. Nashira will appear through a portal in the middle of the arena, and will then follow the player(s). She will attack by slamming her feet onto the ground, slashing with her claws, and also lobbing huge skulls at the player, causing Blasting Fiends to emerge from small portals in the ground. She can also roar, cause the screen to vibrate and terrifying heroes. A good hero to use while fighting her is Blitz. He can slash at her, and when she is about to attack, press the 1 key to teleport behind her using "Ride the Lightning", damaging her at the same time. SRS-42 is also a good hero to use. His missile barrage attack will take a large amount of her health away ( this ability is great against Nashira, since she only moves out of the way to create clones ). After losing about 1/3 of her health, she will begin to create clones of herself, which makes attacking the real Nashira difficult. When she dies, she will wail, sink into a portal underneath her feet and disappear in a flash purple mist. She will drop plenty loot and DNA as well. When the area is cleared, you may beam up to complete the mission. '''Invasion~'Nashira now is encountered on Threat Level 11-4.She has a reddish hue to her skin, along with several spines running down her back. In this form, when she clones herself, any fallen clones will split. Additionally, when she creates a clone, she can create more, regardless if the other clone is dead or not. Trivia *When you hold the attack button on Nashira, the Hero automatically targets the real Nashira when she splits into clones. *Nashira is the only known female Crogenitor. (if one doesn't count the Crogenitor names from Cashout Loot) *After her mutation, Nashira has Wraith's hands and Arakna's and Skar's feet. *In Apocalypse, Nashira has a "Maccobjaw" mouth and has her mask upside-down. *Nashira is the traditional name of the giant star Gamma Capricorni. Nashira itelf comes from the arabic sa'd nashirah, which means "the lucky one", or "bearer of good news". A somewhat ironic name. *Nashira in Onsluaght actually has armor plating. The plates are located on her shoulders and make up her spine. That makes her one of the few armored, non-Cyber Darkspore. *A strange glitch occurs, whenever facing Nashira on the Threat Level 6-4, she appears there in her '''Invasion Variant, possessing all Abilities of said Variant. Category:Necro Category:Nocturna Category:Enemies Category:Characters & Classes Category:Destructors